


Logbook One: Pinetree

by Ocean_On_Fire



Series: The Pines Family Logbook [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death, Gen, Ghosts, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_On_Fire/pseuds/Ocean_On_Fire
Summary: Ever since he was younger, he could see. He could see things no one else could.





	Logbook One: Pinetree

6/22/2012

Today was interesting. 

Mom and Dad decided to send us down to some sleepy town called: Gravity Falls. They’d packed our bags and sent us on a bus. It’s strange, they hadn’t said anything to us till today. They didn’t even say bye. Mom seemed almost happy to see us go. Dad looked sad, but he didn’t say anything.

And the weirdest part is that when we went to our rooms, everything was packed up. And I mean everything. I’d overheard Mom talking over the phone (I think she was talking to a moving company?) about the stuff.

I thought that they were getting rid of us, but Mabel said I was being silly. She said that they love us and loving parents don’t do that to the children that they love.

I’m writing this down as we are riding the bus. Apparently, we are going to my Great Uncle Stan. He was there when we were born and a couple times when we were little, too little to remember. Stan used to be some sort of scientist, but I guess he gave up or something and now works as a con man. He turned his house into a tourist trap. 

I hope we get to go back home soon. Mom and Dad said that we’d come home at the end of summer, but for some reason I really doubt that. 

If I’m being completely honest; I don’t think my parents really like me that much. They always seem so robotic around me. Maybe it’s because of my sleeping problems? Or when I was younger and saw my dead Grandma? I don’t know.

It’s definitely not Mabel. She’s like the best person ever.

It’s me. I’m the issue. Mom and Dad are getting rid of us because of me. That’s okay. I never really like Mom anyways. I mean Dad was kinda cool, but he was really jumpy around me. I think Dad was scared of me. Which is stupid because I’m not that frightening.

Maybe staying with Stan will be better than living with Mom and Dad. Who knows. Maybe this summer will be better than I thought. I will try to be an optimist.

That’s all for today.


End file.
